opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike 3, they're out?
by user Mjhasley They say the third time is a charm. I don't think that's true after reading and listening to the Republican debate. I missed watching it, but after listening to talk radio and many news articles, and sounds bites of the debate, I find it hard to believe that any of the top 3 have found a place in the hearts of the Republican voters. Each of the top 3 are weak candidates for the Republican primary voter who wants a tough conservative. Tancredo and Hunter are those conservatives, but haven't polled well at all. Gilmore, as I've commented before would like to be, but I doubt he'd carry his home state, and mine of Virginia against an Obama or Clinton. In the middle ground, Huckabee is coming in strong as a possible VP candidate. He'd be perfect as he's a former governor and might help with the Southern vote (though ultimately, I don't think it'll matter as I've said before). Brownback seemed to retreat a bit too. I was impressed in the first debate, when asked about pro-choice Republicans, he used a Reaganism to say that if someone agrees with you 80%, he's a friend. Then last night, he said a pro-choice Republican shouldn't be president. Which is it? Ron Paul keeps winning the polls in CNN and I'm wondering if people are really interested in him, or have the crackpots seized the phone lines of America? Overall, the night was about bashing Bush and the Democrats, and showing the differences between themselves much more than the Democrats do. Again, none of the top 3 could probably claim a victory. Each did well as they needed to, but neither comes at as a clear choice. This helps Fred Thompson, who has a new website. Rudy G (I hate trying to spell Guiliani) comes across as the only one willing to speak his mind without using government-speak, unless if you're God with lightning bolts, that's good for him. But he's still untrusted by the Republican base. McCain has it the roughest of the top 3 as he's the only one casting votes and then needing to defend them. He's doing a good job, but that's why Senators don't get elected. Romney is still doing well as well, and I still think he has the best chance of the 3 as he still leads in NH and Iowa, so don't let the national polls fool you. My hopes are by now, Tommy Thompson, Paul, and Gilmore will quit. I doubt they will this month, but one can only hope. I think the one thing that could be said about this, is that the longer Fred Thompson stays the better for him. He should wait until the people are literally begging for him to get in the race. He really should because in our not, I think the money will be pouring in. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Mjhasley Category: June 6, 2007 Category: Republican Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Mitt Romney Opinions Category: Rudy Giuliani Opinions Category: John McCain Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.